Black Coal
by fluuor
Summary: Chaque personne possède un côté sombre, une façade de lui-même qu'il voile aux yeux des autres, du monde entier. Elle cachait y ses secrets. Mais Tom Jedusor est doué, doué pour trouver les plaies qui mène aux secrets les plus sombres et profonds.
1. Chapter 1

**BLACK COAL : PREMIÈRE RENTRÉE** (I)

* * *

 _ **– Septembre 1939**_

L'arrivée sur le quai sorcier de King's Cross fut mouvementée. Des chariots bloquaient le quai encombrée, dans les chariots trônaient sagement des animaux enfermés dans leurs cages : des hiboux majestueux, des chats endormis – nullement dérangés par l'animation régnante, ou bien des rats et des crapauds peu attrayants. Les enfants courraient de droite à gauche ou bien de gauche à droite, s'enlaçant joyeusement, heureux de se revoir après deux longs mois de vacances ou embrassaient leurs parents affectueusement. Les premières années étaient excités pour leur rentrée au collège de Poudlard. L'un des meilleurs collèges britanniques réputés en Europe et en Amérique.

Parmi cette masse impatiente, parmi les premières années qui sautillaient sur place, il y avait quelques enfants timides, accrochés aux mains de leurs parents. Après-tout, qui d'entre-eux n'étaient pas sous le stress pour cette rentrée quelque peu magique ? Artymis regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, serrant un pan de sa robe de sorcière noire dans sa main moite. Sa rentrée, sa première rentrée. Et dans un collège à l'étranger en plus.

– Tu transpires de peur Artymis. Regarde autour de toi : vous êtes tous dans la même galère, lui chuchota sa sœur aînée en poussant le chariot de sa sœur cadette tranquillement sur le quai 9 ¾. Elle reçut un regard désespéré d'Artymis qui avançait lentement, sans lâcher sa sœur un instant.

– Ils connaissent tous déjà pleins de truc, marmonna-t-elle.

– J'aurais bien aimé être à Poudlard, soupira sa sœur, Cérès. Profite un peu de ta chance pour te faire des amis et découvrir pleins de trucs !

Sa sœur, Cérès, en toute beauté. « _Découvrir, découvrir, découvrir !_ » et rien d'autre à la bouche.

Cérès était l'aînée d'Artymis, de plusieurs années, elle avait déjà fini ses études magiques depuis trois ans. Elle préparait désormais une thèse sur les sortilèges informulés. Un sujet imposé par le Premier Ministre de la Magie Allemand : Yaeus Stüdy. Artymis avait réussi à trouver un moment dans l'emploi du temps chargé de sa sœur pour qu'elle puisse l'emmener sur le quai magique de King's Cross pour sa première rentrée scolaire à la place de ses parents qui étaient ailleurs.

– Ils ne vont pas m'aimer, je n'aurais pas d'amis, marmonna encore une fois Artymis.

– Ils sont tous dans la même galère, l'encouragea Cérès, un sourire moqueur collé sur son visage. Jamais elle ne disait « je t'aime » pour donner du courage, ou pour montrer son affection. Non, jamais. Elle riait simplement.

Elles continuèrent leurs chemins, slalomant entre les chariots, familles et enfants. Elles passèrent devant un couple avec un garçon un peu plus grand qu'Artymis, aux cheveux blonds plaqués sur son crâne. Il regarda l'enfant rousse de onze ans avec un regard hautain. Cérès arrêta son chariot pour saluer le couple avec respect.

– Mr. Malefoy.

– Mll. Wullberg, un plaisir de vous retrouver sur ce quai, répondit alors l'homme aussi blond que l'enfant avec un sourire discret. Je suppose que cet jeune tête n'est autre que votre petite-soeur.

Artymis s'inclina légèrement comme l'exigeait ses bonnes manières avec un sourire poli. Cérès regarda sa sœur faire, sourit discrètement avant de se retourner vers l'homme pour confirmer ses mots.

– Ma petite-soeur de onze ans, Atymis Wullberg.

– Enchantée, ponctua-t-elle en regardant l'homme avec respect. Cérès lui avait déjà parlé de lui, il faisait parti de ses supérieurs. Il encadrait ses recherches, lui donnait des permissions d'accès à des départements du Ministère de la Magique Britannique – normalement interdit, lorsqu'elle en avait besoin.

– Enchanté, répondit-il poliment à son tour.

Un sifflement les rappela à l'ordre, Cérès regarda l'horloge qui dominait la foule et grinça des dents. Puis se tourna vers sa jeune sœur pour lui faire signe qu'il était temps qu'elle monte dans le train, elle se débrouillerait pour les bagages. La grande sœur se pencha sur Artymis, sourit et l'embrassa affectueusement sur le front en glissant quelques mots importants.

– Vis tranquillement ta première année, les parents ne sont pas sur ton dos.

Artymis inspira durement, répondit à sa grande sœur par un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant et avança finalement vers le wagon en face d'elle en tournant le dos à sa grande sœur. Première rentrée. Cérès soupira une fois que sa sœur fut emportée par les autres enfants dans les wagons avec le sifflement du Poudlard Express en fond sonore, et se retourna vers le patriarche Malefoy, qui avait désormais un visage orné d'un sourire narquois.

– Qui l'aurait cru, Mll. Wullberg ? Les Wullberg en Angleterre, incroyable. Je revois encore nos ancêtres en proie à un désaccord violent, à propos d'un mariage entre nos deux familles. J'avoue ne pas y avoir cru lorsque j'ai reçu une note concernant votre nom de famille.

– Mes ancêtres me cracheraient dessus s'ils me voyaient ici, en Angleterre. Mais ils sont morts, et je les emmerde. L'Allemagne n'est plus notre pays. Les virages extrêmes du monde moldu se répercutent sur le monde sorcier, nous ne prenons aucun risque et mettons la jeunesse en lieu sûr, ici.

– Poudlard.

– Poudlard, bien entendu, confirma Cérès en secouant la tête. Elle soupira longuement, la lignée des Wullberg, sang-pur devait être assuré par Artymis.

Artymis Wullberg. Cadette d'une famille de sang-pur allemande, riche, influente de par son nom. Son rôle était d'assurer la suite de la lignée en trouvant un mari. Cérès, elle, n'avait pas eu la tête à prendre le relais de la famille préférant sa vie d'abord. Bien-sûr, comme dans toutes familles nobles et aristocrates, les choix des plus jeunes ne conviennent que très rarement aux anciens. Et petit-à-petit, Cérès s'était retrouvée écartée du titre de Wullberg et d'un mariage promettant avec d'illustres fils de familles importantes. Si Cérès conserve aujourd'hui le titre de sa famille, c'est uniquement pour la bonne figure : un accord avec ses parents. Artymis verrait peut-être les choses de la même manière, mais elle avait le temps d'apprendre à vivre avant, à Poudlard.

Artymis devait apprendre à vivre, à faire de la magie et à penser avec sa tête.

* * *

– Des chocogrenouilles ?

– Des grenouilles en chocolat ? Demanda une petite-fille aux lunettes épaisses en louchant sur les sucreries devant elle. Artymis approuva vivement, ses cheveux roux tressés en deux nattes différentes bougeant. Elle était ravie de pouvoir partagée ses biens avec d'autres enfants de son âge.

Elle tendit son paquet à l'autre petit-fille qui, visiblement, était ravie. Elle le saisit et l'examina sous toutes les coutures avant de déclarer, au comble du bonheur avec un sourire immense.

– C'est génial !

– Tu ne connaissais pas ?

– Non, mes parents ne sont pas sorciers, continua-t-elle sans retenue.

– Tu es une née-moldue ? Demanda un autre enfant assit près des deux petites filles, intéressé par la déclaration.

– Oui, je ne savais même pas que la magie était réelle !

– Je suis comme toi, lança le garçon pour lui répondre. Un sourire éclaira le visage des deux enfants nés-moldus, heureux de savoir qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans cette situation..

Ils furent interrompu par le passage d'un groupe d'adolescents plus vieux vu leurs expressions habituées et plus grands dans le train. Ils marchaient rapidement, fièrement avec un air supérieur agaçant mais aucun des trois premières années ne firent de commentaire écrasés sans le savoir par le charisme du premier garçon qui marchait en tête.

Les pommettes hautes, typiques de l'aristocratie, une robe de sorcier déjà enfilé et le regard ténébreux, étonnamment froid et des cheveux ébènes disciplinés ensemble. Il était beau, vraiment. N'importe qui aurait pu le dire, il dégageait un certain charme. Séduisant. Quel âge avait-il ? Peut-être le sien, ou deux ans de plus qu'elle. Artymis eu la vague impression qu'il exerçait une sorte d'attraction sur les autres, mais l'impression mouru presque aussitôt. Silencieusement ils le regardèrent passer avec attention, il marchait la tête haute, ne s'écartant pas du passage – il laissait le plaisir aux autres de se tasser sur le bord. Derrière lui, une petite troupe le suivait avec des sourires arrogants. Une fois éloignés de leur wagon, ils se regardèrent, se sachant que dire.

Artymis avait reconnu derrière le premier garçon au regard noir, le fils de Mr. Malefoy qu'elle avait vu le quai avant de grimper.

– C'est Tom Jedusor, un quatrième année, leur confia un garçon près d'eux, assit confortablement sur la banquette avec un livre en main. Les trois enfants ne l'avaient même pas vu depuis le début du voyage. Il appartient à Serpentard.

– Serpentard ? Demanda le garçon né-moldu en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre.

– Vous êtes des premières années, vous, s'amusa le plus grand avant d'expliquer tranquillement. Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor sont les noms des quatre grands fondateurs de Poudlard. Leurs noms désignent une maison. Vous serez envoyés dans une de ses quatre maisons en fonction de vos qualités ! D'ailleurs, je suis Dymitir Aglas. De Serdaigle, ajouta-t-il.

– Mag Tuk, répondit la fille aux lunettes en cul de bouteille qui s'était intéressée aux chocogrenouilles un peu plus tôt.

– Abriel Gryll.

– Artymis Wullberg, répondit la petite fille aux milles tâches de rousseur son visage.

– Oh, Wullberg ? Comme cette grande famille allemande qui a œuvré pendant un demi-siècle en Allemagne pour instruire les sorciers reculés ?

– Oui, sa réponse était timide, elle baissa les yeux devenue écarlate.

– Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, rit Dymitir en voyant la gêne provoquée par la petite fille. Il rajoute aux premières années d'un ton joyeux. Bienvenus à Poudlard !

* * *

Jedusor regarda par la fenêtre, il réfléchissait vite. Peut-être à la même vitesse que le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre froide. A côté de lui, Abraxas Malefoy racontait ses vacances en Europe à qui voulait l'entendre. Il étalait sa richesse par la même occasion, mais Jedusor ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait vu sur le quai que beaucoup de premières années en train de découvrir le monde de la magie. Des nés-moldus. Un sentiment de rage grimpa silencieusement avant de s'évanouir presque aussitôt. _Des nés-moldus._

– Avant de partir, j'ai vu une première année qui venait d'Allemagne, lança Malefoy en coupant la parole à Avery. Une pur-sang, je crois que son nom était Ullberg ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est une petite rousse avec des tâches de rousseur et super pâle.

– Wullberg, corrigea Jedusor d'un ton calme. Il entendait des brides de conversation, même en étant plongé dans ses pensées. Il connaissait ce nom, il l'avait vu dans ses livres l'année dernière dans les cours soporifiques d'Histoire de la Magie; au même titre que Malefoy, mais lui, ne s'en souvenait pas.

– Oui, c'est ça, Wullberg ! Elle ramène un peu de sang-pur dans l'école !

– Serpentard ? Demanda Avery en écoutant Abraxas.

– J'espère, lança-t-il, non sans un sourire fier.

Tom ne l'écoutait plus, il n'écoutait plus Malefoy. Ce qu'il détestait chez lui, c'était sa faculté à parler pour ne rien dire, comme beaucoup de personnes. Il aurait aimé un peu de silence, mais il ne dit rien, divaguant entre son retour à Poudlard et la conversation. Cette année, il allait peut-être enfin mettre la main sur des renseignements concernant son père il avait passé l'année dernière a chercher, mais sans résultat. Il voulait savoir, et en parallèle, Jedusor avait trouvé des livres intéressants dans la Réserve.

* * *

Les jeunes enfants sorciers avaient découvert avec joie le majestueux château dans lequel ils allaient résider partiellement pour, au moins, sept ans de leur vie. Les barques les avaient menés dans les cachots, où ils avaient été reçus par Dumbledore : le directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Puis, ils étaient rentrés sous l'œil amusé du professeur dans la Grande Salle où ils avaient découvert le plafond. Et la répartition avait ainsi commencé.

– Tuk Mag, appela Dumbledore en jetant un regard au parchemin où était inscrit les noms et prénoms des enfants. Lorsqu'elle fut assise sur le tabouret, rouge, il plaça le Choixpeau sur la tête de la fillette qui avait fait le chemin timidement devant l'école entière.

L'horrible chapeau ratatiné pris soudainement vie, comme il l'avait fait pour chaque nouvel élève. Il déclara sans détour, après avoir été posé sur la tête de Mag, d'un ton assez fort et audible pour tous :

– Gryffondor !

– Abriel Gryll, continua le métamorphe, une lueur amusée dans les yeux lorsque les applaudissements se calmèrent. Une nouvelle élève pour sa maison. Il répéta l'opération, plaçant le Choixpeau sur la tête du petit blond, moins timide que la précédente mais tout de même mal à l'aise d'être scrutée par autant de monde. Le Choixpeau resta silencieux un moment, avant de déclarer aussi fort que pour Mag.

– Serdaigle ! Des applaudissements retentirent, mais, certes, moins fort que ceux de la table Gryffondor.

– Artymis Wullberg.

La petite fille s'avança, soudainement aussi écarlate que ses cheveux pâles et pris place sur le tabouret devant tous le monde. Le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête, et elle fut plongée dans le noir. Il lui coupait la vue. Une petite voix peu avenante souffla alors à son oreille.

– Je dirais Serdaigle pour ton intelligence en premier. Mais, Serpentard te conviendrait peut-être mieux tu as les qualités d'un serpent. Rusée et ambitieuse. Rusée et ambitieuse, oui, mais _que faire avec de telles ambitions_? Tu ne sais pas. Tu prends ton temps, essaye de vivre... _Courageusement._ Gyffondor !

Le noir se leva, et une ovation l'accueillit à la table des Gryffondor. _Sa maison_. Artymis décolla de son tabouret rapidement, encore plus écarlate pour aller prendre place à côté de Mag qui lui faisait des signes, visiblement heureuse d'être la même maison qu'elle. Heureusement, aucune des deux petites filles n'entendit le ton méprisant de Malefoy, à la table des Serpentard. Jedusor simplement hocha la tête. Les premières années ne font pas de vague de toute manière.

– C'est loupé, Wullberg pour Gryffondor. Bande d'enfoirés.

Et personne, personne à ce moment là se doutait qu'Artymis serait, dans un futur proche ou lointain, le pion de _plus important_ de Jedusor.

 _Absolument personne._

* * *

Bonsoir à toutes, et à tous (si des garçons tombent sur ces mots). Merci d'avoir lu cette sorte de premier chapitre un peu prologue sur les bords, et de dire ces quelques lignes si souvent délaissés par les lecteurs. Je sais : encore une énième fiction sur Harry Potter, encore une, oui. Basé sur Tom Elvis Jedusor, pas Voldemort hein.

Basé sur l _'étudiant en train de tomber dans l'addiction à la magie noire_ , je précise, et sur un personnage inventé que vous avez découvert et découvrir un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Dîtes-moi et, à la prochaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**BLACK COAL : BAGUETTE AUX ANTÉCÉDENTS NOIRS** (II)

* * *

 _« Mais alors ils s'en allaient, dansant dans les rues comme des clochedingues, et je traînais derrière eux comme je l'ai fait toute ma vie derrière les gens qui m'intéressent. »_ Sur la route, J.K _  
_

* * *

– _ **Octobre, 1944**_

Artymis regarda devant elle : le Critiquo que lui avait offert Mag dernièrement était la pire chose que son amie ai jamais décidé de lui offrir. Sans aucun doute ! Mag, née-moldue, découvrait le monde magique un peu chaque jour, même après six ans d'apprentissage dans l'école britannique réputée de Poudlard. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, la veille de la rentrée elle avait trouvé un Critiquo – un miroir utilisé par les grandes sorcières à la mode, qui font la une des journaux, pour avoir un avis extérieur et « fiable » sur leur apparence. Mag avait donc trouvé un Critiquo à bon prix pour son anniversaire et lui avait offert hier soir même pour son anniversaire, le onze octobre. Elle lui avait donné son cadeau en disant qu'il allait l'aider à effacer le tient pâle qu'elle tenait depuis la rentrée – mais si seulement elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé.

L'adolescente de dix-sept ans se regarda dedans, attendant les commentaires agaçants de celui-ci. Car, oui, le miroir commentait la personne qui s'y regardait avec une douceur exécrable qui donnait envie de le briser en milles morceaux. Artymis résistait à l'envie en songeant que Mag serait déçue. Elle avait ce miroir depuis hier soir, et rêvait déjà de le mettre en pièce. Un record battu avec les cadeaux étranges de son amie.

« Tes lèvres sont trop fines. Ta peau a une allure cadavérique. »

Artymis avait bien songé à rendre le présent à son amie, mais elle s'était finalement résignée en se disant que c'était tout de même un présent – bien qu'il soit de mauvais goût. Et puis, ce n'était que le début de l'année. Sa sixième année avait bien commencé, elle avait retrouvé Mag dans le train en direction de Poudlard comme chaque années précédentes ainsi que quelques amis de Gryffondor, la maison aux couleurs dorés et écarlates. Elles avaient passé un ou deux bonnes heures à se raconter leurs vacances respectives, elles ne pouvaient pas se voir des vacances. Artymis retournait en Allemagne pendant deux mois.

« Ta cravate est d'un rouge à vomir et tes cheveux sont d'un roux pâle maladif. »

Cravate d'un rouge typique de Gryffondor. Et des cheveux d'une couleur commune aux populations nordiques anciennes ou, récentes. Artymis roula des yeux sur son dortoir vide. Elle avait décidé de prendre son temps ce matin, Mag et Dana – une autre gryffondor de leur dortoir, étaient déjà parties prendre leur petit-déjeuner. La rousse soupira longuement, peu désireuse de quitter son lit chaud mais, sauta finalement hors de son lit pour prendre la direction de la Grande Salle après s'être habillée. Prendre quelques minutes en ce début de week-end au lit aurait été super, mais le Critiquo aurait fichu en l'air ces quelques minutes rares.

« Tu pourrais être beaucoup plus que _ça_ , clama une nouvelle fois le Critiquo d'une voix aiguë pour la rousse aux tâches de rousseur qui partait à grands pas vers son petit-déjeuner. »

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, elle croisa Abriel qui la gratifia d'un sourire rayonnant. Le blond, élève de Serdaigle était rayonnant en ce début d'automne sinistre, il était toujours rayonnant à vrai dire. Même pendant les journées courtes et froides d'hiver. Abriel souriait sans arrêt à n'importe qui, qu'importe la saison. Il était l'un des amis les plus proches de la rouquine, ce depuis la première année même s'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans la même maison.

« Artymis, appela alors Mag, souriante depuis la table des Gryffondor. Viens-ici, le courrier arrive dans quelques instants. »

La rousse à la peau pâle s'avança vers son amie aux lunettes épaisses et aux cheveux bruns aussi qui devenait épais, exactement comme la fourrure d'un animal à l'approche du froid. Inchangée depuis la première année. Artymis pris place sur la table, à ses côtés. Mag se pencha sur l'épaule de son amie et la questionna sournoisement avec un sourire.

« Alors, mon cadeau ?

– Et bien, commença Artymis, pas très certaine de vouloir lui répondre avec franchise. Il est particulier. Très particulier, Mag.

– Allez, coupa un garçon qui suivait l'échange avec bonne humeur en face d'elle, on sait tous que Mag a des goûts étranges pour les cadeaux d'anniversaires ! J'ai encore mes chaussettes amoureuses ! »

Le garçon en question, Fleamont Potter, avait aussi eu le droit à un cadeau pour son anniversaire l'an dernier. Des chaussettes amoureuses qui s'embrassent, se câlinent en permanence empêchant leur propriétaire d'avancer sans s'emmêler les pieds et de tomber. Mag avait justifié son cadeau en disant que c'était la meilleure idée qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. La meilleure avant celle du Critiquo, oui !

La rousse aux mille tâches de rousseur éclata de rire franchement comme les personnes présentes qui avait entendu les mots de Fleamont. La bonne humeur des Gryffondor renfrogna les Serpentard plus loin à leur table, ils lancèrent des regards agacés et méprisants. La guerre entre les deux maisons était toujours d'actualité. Mag sembla résignée aux mots de Potter, elle soupira avant de continuer à l'adresse de son amie.

« Au fait, commença-t-elle en attrapant un verre dans la main pour y verser du jus de citrouille, m'a Cornelius m'a dit que le terrain de Quidditch est réservé pour Gryffondor cet après-midi, tu dois y être pour quatorze heures.

– Mais nous avons gagné les premiers matchs de la saison, non ? Une moue faussement triste s'afficha, Mag lui lança un sourire affectueux. Attendrie par la moue, comme toujours. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle était galère à faire cette moue pour faire valoir son seul argument. Et puis, on est samedi.

– Serpentard a gagné celui de samedi dernier contre Serdaigle. Ils remontent. Et puis, ce n'est pas une raison pour glander n'est-ce pas Fleamont ? »

Artymis eut un gémissement semblable à celui d'un agneau que l'on abat lorsque le concerné approuva d'un signe de tête vigoureux avec un sourire moqueur. La moue abattue d'Artymis ne marchait pas toujours. Il jouait dans l'équipe aussi, en tant qu'Attrapeur. Dans sa famille ils étaient Attrapeurs de père en fils depuis longtemps. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre plus longtemps que des hululements stridents annoncèrent l'arrivée du courrier matinal.

La rousse releva vivement la tête pour apercevoir sa chouette, une chouette effraie nommée « Ol », offerte sa sœur, Cérès, l'an dernier. Sa souris était morte dans les crocs d'un chat appartenant à une serpentard – un fâcheux accident, n'est-ce pas ?. L'animal s'approcha d'Artymis d'un vol aérien admirable, elle lâcha sur la table deux lettres un paquet mince emballée avec attention.

« Merci Ol, murmura-t-elle en attrapant les deux lettres entre ses doigts. Elle regarda les deux écritures et reconnu distinctement celle de Bürge – l'elfe de maison des Wullberg, et celle de sa sœur. Artymis jeta un regard curieux sur le paquet emballé. Mais elle releva la tête en sentant soudainement en danger, comme un animal qui sent la présence d'un prédateur. »

Son regard chercha la source dans la Grande Salle, passant de la table des Serdaigle où Abriel racontait des âneries, à celle des professeurs qui déjeunaient. Et enfin, celle des Serpentard. Elle se glaça quand son regard accrocha un autre regard noir, sombre.

 _Tom Jedusor_. Il la regardait. Elle resta silencieuse, le regardant aussi. Malheureusement Artymis était trop loin pour la lueur mauvaise qui brûlait comme un feu de cheminée. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Jedusor était préfet-en-chef, il était aussi meilleur élève de l'école et adoré des professeurs. Tous les élèves de Poudlard connaissait son nom : c'était lui qui avait trouvé le meurtrier de Myrtle Warren.

Le préfet-en-chef avait les mains croisées sous son menton, le visage impassible et les yeux fixés sur elle. Le froid, sans qu'elle puisse comprendre, grimpa silencieusement. Un frisson glacé remonta ses jambes, ses vertèbres un par uns pour finir lamentablement sur le bout de ses doigts. L'insigne de préfet-en-chef brillait, elle était posée sur le col de sa robe de sorcier, et attira le regard d'Artymis brièvement. C'était la première fois qu'elle croisait son regard noir depuis ses années ici. Elle se glaçait d'effroi devant le regard de Jedusor. Mais elle fut distraite par une exclamation près d'elle.

« Eh ! Une des filles de Poufsouffle a reçu une Beuglante, regardez ! »

Artymis détourna le regard pour regarder la concernée comme un bon nombre de personne à l'exclamation celle-ci était pâle comme un linge. En même temps, quand on reçoit une Beuglante comme ça, en début d'année... Mais un nouveau frisson plus violent la força à détourner le regard vivement. Tom Jedusor. Il n'avait pas détourné les yeux pour regarder la malheureuse à la Beuglante matinale : elle le vit dire quelque chose à Abraxas quand il se pencha vers lui, et, presque aussitôt les yeux du jeune homme blond platine se braquèrent sur elle et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un mauvais sourire. Artymis se sentait comme un agneau devant des loups. Une proie devant un prédateur.

« Oh, Artymis, c'est une lettre de ta sœur ? Demanda Fleamont dont le centre d'attention changeait toutes les dix secondes. Il eut l'attention de la rousse après quelques secondes de doute et un effort inhumain pour réprimer les frissons qui courraient dans son corps. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur les lettres et sourit pour répondre. Oui, ses lettres. Artymis choisit d'ouvrir celle de sa sœur en premier, car la lettre de ses parents ne seraient qu'une lettre formelle concernant son avenir et les propositions de mariage qui se mettaient en place petit-à-petit dans les hautes sphères de l'aristocratie pour elle. Celle de sa sœur serait plus chaleureuse, loin de toute formalité.

Elle l'ouvrit pour laisser courir ses yeux sur l'écriture fine et légère de sa sœur. Un nouveau frisson tenta de la déconcentrer mais, elle continua sa lecture en serrant le papier entre des doigts.

« _Petite sœur de désormais dix-sept fichues années, comment vas-tu ?_

 _Je sais. Nous ne nous sommes même pas vues des grandes vacances et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Des vacances entières en Allemagne avec les parents, à faire les dîners importants chez des gens inconnus n'est pas vraiment agréable. Je le sais, je suis passée par là aussi. Enfin, oublions. Que penses-tu des vacances de Noël ensemble ? Papa et maman ne pourrons pas faire Noël avec toi, ils ont un voyage de prévu en Allemagne. Redis-moi._

 _J'espère que tu t'es améliorée en métamorphose et que ton niveau en sortilèges est toujours aussi bon, que Mag et Fleamont se portent bien : embrasse-les pour moi. Prends-soin de toi, mon cadeau devrait arriver dans quelques jours normalement. C'est un peu compliqué en ce moment de faire passer des paquets depuis le monde moldu, surtout depuis la France mais, peu importe. Je sais que mon cadeau te fera plaisir et que tu en feras bon usage !_

 _Amuse-toi bien !_

 _Cérès Jan Wullberg_ »

Un sourire s'installa sur le visage de la jeune fille pâle.

« Cérès vous embrasse, lâcha Artymis après sa lecture à l'adresse de Fleamont et Mag. Ils eurent un sourire entendu et hochèrent la tête. Ils avaient déjà rencontré la grande sœur d'Artymis dans le Londres moldu par hasard l'année dernière à Pâques. Elles se promenaient. Et eux aussi. Un hasard banal. »

Discrètement, la rousse leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentard. L'avait-il lâché des yeux ? Immédiatement elle regretta sa pensée. Artymis croisa à nouveau le regard de Jedusor et baissa les yeux sur la table, évitant ses yeux noirs perçants. C'était quoi son problème ? La jeune fille regarda la table, son regard tomba sur le paquet emballé qu'Ol avait laissé tomber. Elle posa ses feuilles, et attrapa le paquet mince pour retirer le papier qui le couvrait.

Sa bouche forma un « o » s'accordant à son expression surprise. Une baguette.

 _Magnifique_. Elle la regarda, sentant une chaleur des plus agréable l'envahir avec lenteur, en oubliant les vagues glaciales qui l'avaient prise quelques instants auparavant. Magnifique était même un mot un peu faible pour décrire l'objet qu'elle tenait en main. Des arabesques noires, anciennes étaient gravées sur le bois légèrement teintée de la baguette. Sa taille était parfaite. Adaptée à Artymis. Le type de baguette adaptée pour les sorts, sans doute celle d'un mage important vu la beauté de l'objet. Une baguette. _Sa baguette_. L'objet l'avait accepté au vu du bien-être qui l'envahissait tranquillement.

La jeune femme, sans lâcher son présent des mains de peur qu'il ne soit pas réel, attrapa la lettre de ses parents et l'ouvrit immédiatement. Désireuse d'avoir des explications sur ce présent plutôt singulier. Jamais elle n'avait eu un présent de ce type pour son anniversaire, ses parents avaient quelque chose. L'écriture illisible de l'elfe de maison lui sauta au visage, et elle grimaça en comprenant qu'elle allait devoir déchiffrer les mots inscrits. Mais Artymis s'appliqua tout de même à la lecture.

« _Artymis Asmodée Wullberg,_

 _Un mariage a été arrangé avec la famille britannique pure et noble des Avery. Tu prendras connaissance de ton futur époux et de ta futur belle-famille pendant les vacances de Pâques, pendant un dîner organisée. Ton mariage aura lieu pendant durant le mois d'août. Nous arrangerons les détails plus tard. Par la même occasion, nous t'annonçons que nous n'allons pas être disponible pendant les vacances d'hivers pour te recevoir. Tu resteras donc à Poudlard ou tu t'arrangeras avec quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Tu auras aussi probablement ouvert le paquet joint à la lettre, nous aurions voulu te le donner en main propre. Mais les ordres de ton arrière arrière grand-mère étaient clairs : le jour de tes dix-sept ans, sans faute. Tu tiens dans ton sang les dons incontestables de ton arrière grand-mère, nous l'avons compris cet été après l'incident. Nous t'en parlerons plus en détails, prends-soin de la baguette comme si ta vie en dépendait._

 _Marco Jan Wullberg &Katerina Rose Wullberg._ »

Reposant sa lettre, elle garda le silence en fixant le seau familial. Un hibou. Artymis avait reçu deux nouvelles. L'une bonne, mais compensant que très peu la mauvaise nouvelle. Artymis trouva le courage de fermer des yeux quelques secondes pour inspirer calmement, ne voulant subir aucune remarque ou question sur cette lettre. Un mariage avec l'héritier Avery. Elle ouvrit les yeux et parcouru la table des Serpentard du regard, à la recherche de son futur époux : Agrippa Avery.

Il semblait avoir reçu la même lettre aussi, car il releva la tête et la chercha à son tour du regard. Oui, il savait. Ses lèvres se levèrent dans une mauvaise grimace, presque de dégoût et fixa Artymis à son tour. Mais rien ne brillait dans ses yeux, sa réaction était calculée, prévue à la table des Serpentard. Il avait cette expression parce qu'il devait l'avoir. Artymis eut presque envie de rire ironiquement, un mariage avec Agrippa Avery, un Serpentard. La rousse le quitta des yeux, et sentit son regard attiré par Jedusor sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Artymis le regarda. En moins de cinq minutes elle l'avait plus regardé qu'au cours des six dernières années.

Imperturbable, ses yeux noirs fixés encore sur elle. Désormais un léger sourire moqueur ornait son visage, un sourire moqueur qui l'agaçait sans comprendre véritablement. Elle ignora avec effort son irritation soudaine et inexpliqué. Elle se leva en attrapant ses lettres et sa nouvelle baguette, puis quitta la Grande Salle en songeant que mettre un coup violent dans un Cognard la soulagerait grandement de la mauvaise nouvelle. L'entraînement allait lui vider la tête.

* * *

Il avait tout vu, absolument _tout_. Rien ne lui avait échappé. Tom Jedusor s'était senti jaloux d'Artymis. Puis en colère contre elle, mais, finalement, c'était l'amusement qui l'avait lui tordu les entrailles. Le jeune homme n'avait rien loupé de la scène. Il était passé dans trois états différents sous sa façade calme et posé. Et puis, il ne devait pas être jaloux des autres, ce n'était pas digne de l'héritier de Serpentard.

Lorsque sa chouette était entrée avec son paquet, il l'avait senti. Comment ne pas sentir la présence d'un objet lié à la magie noire dans cette pièce ? Mais surtout, _comment ne pas sentir la présence d'un objet noir quand son âme est divisée en plusieurs morceaux grâce à la magie noire ?_

Les professeurs n'avaient pas senti l'intensité magique de l'objet. Ils n'avaient pas bougé, déjeunant comme tous. Peut-être Dumbledore qui avait levé la tête, mais n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de manger. Tom, lui aussi avait senti l'intensité magique, il avait relevé la tête pour regarder la chouette avec le paquet. Il avait cru un instant que c'était pour lui car, après-tout, il était le seul de l'école à être lié à la magie noire. N'est-ce pas ? Le meilleur élève jouait avec la magie noire dans le dos de tout le monde. Mais il avait compris qu'il n'était plus le seul élève lorsque le présent était tombé dans les mains de la rouquine.

Un sentiment de jalousie lui avait immédiatement tordu les entailles, comme s'il avait un rival plus fort devant lui. Elle recevait une baguette avec des antécédents puissants _comme ça_ , simplement _pour son anniversaire_ alors que lui, s'acharnait depuis sa quatrième année à mettre en place des rituels noirs puissants en cachette avec une baguette inadapté aux sorts noirs. Elle, _elle_ avait une baguette adaptée. La pauvre fille ne devait même pas le savoir.

La colère lui tourna la tête comme une vieille amie. Une colère sourde gronda dans la tête de Jedusor, la même qui avait grondé lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son insignifiant père. Il la regarda, les yeux brillants de jalousie, de colère. Elle sentit son regard, releva la tête et lui, garda ses yeux sur Artymis. Il allait récupérer cette baguette, oui. Il allait l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Sa colère s'amplifia alors soudainement lorsqu'un sourire bref éclaira son visage pâle couvert de milles tâche de rousseur en prenant la baguette. En plus, la baguette la choisissait _elle_. Il voulait _cette_ baguette. Jedusor ne l'avait jamais regardé auparavant, jamais, pas une seule fois. Mais là, c'était différent. Comme s'il venait de se découvrir un rival caché.

Lorsqu'il détailla la baguette dans sa main. Son cœur loupa un battement mais il ne le montra pas. Des arabesques noires ? Oui, il avait bien vu. Elle avait reçu la baguette appartenant à une des mages noires les plus importantes des siècles précédents : Asmodée Erah. Silencieusement, il se passa l'arbre généalogique reconstitué de ses connaissances dans sa tête mais ne trouva aucun lien avec le nom de famille de la rousse pâle : Wullberg. Jedusor appela Abraxas, tel un chien. Celui-ci se pencha avec docilité pour écouter ce qu'il avait a lui dire. _Bon chien._

« Malefoy, ta famille et celle de Wullberg sont liés non ? Cherche les ancêtres de Wullberg, je veux connaître les antécédents des quatre générations Wulberg précédentes.

–En partant d'elle ? Il désigna Artymis qui le regardait aussi d'un mouvement vague du menton, Jedusor approuva d'un mouvement de tête certain. Il allait vite découvrir ça. Je chercherais pendant les vacances.

– Rapidement. »

Le jeune homme la regarda prendre ses lettres, sa baguette et partir de la Grande Salle. Il savait où elle allait. Jedusor savait tout. Il était préfet-en-chef, et assurément le meilleur élève de Poudlard. Avery avait insulté l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor pendant une vingtaine de minutes pour avoir réservé le terrain toute la journée, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : le terrain était pris. Puis il avait reçu une lettre et avait définitivement fermé la bouche. Jedusor ne s'en était pas formalisé. Il n'écoutait pas les conversations autour de lui, elles n'étaient pas intéressantes. Des conversations banales d'adolescents sur les mêmes sujets : les filles, les gars et le beau temps.

« L'équipe de Gryffondor a le terrain pour l'après-midi n'est-ce pas ? Lança une serpentard aux idées mauvaises de septième année, Ewy Parkinson. Un sourire goguenard traversa son visage fin aux traits semblables à ceux d'un pékinois. Pourquoi ne pas les aider un peu à voler ?

– A quoi tu penses ?

– On prend nos balais, et on va jouer avec eux sur le terrain, elle papillonna des yeux absolument ravie de sa propre idée.

– Tu as pensé aux deux Batteurs ? Ils ont Tâche-de-Rousseur comme batteuse, « Tâche-de-Rousseur » était un surnom utilisé par les Serpentard pour parler d'Artymis, c'était d'ailleurs Parkinson qui avait trouvé ce surnom en le trouvant méchant.

– Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire la pauvre rouquine contre nos baguettes ?

– Pas faux, trancha Agrippa qui reprenait soudainement vie à l'idée mauvaise. »

Malefoy, Avery et Parkinson hochèrent la tête, en accord pour jouer un mauvais tour aux joueurs de Gryffondor. Cette année la Coupe des Quatre Maisons était pour eux, et entre maisons, pas de cadeaux possibles. Ils tenaient à remporter la Coupe avant de partir définitivement de Poudlard. Ils allaient chercher des volontaires et le tour était joué ! Ils allaient en mettre plein la vue à ces idiots de Gryffondor. Jedusor resta dans ses pensées : la baguette d'Asmodée Erah pour une simple adolescente.

Le couvre-feu du week-end était-il passé ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle marchait simplement dans les couloirs avec lenteur, les jambes en miette. L'assaut des Serpentard avait bousculé leurs plans initiaux ; mais au final, ils s'en étaient sortis admirablement. Parkinson avait eu le nez cassé à cause d'un Cognard aussi admirablement renvoyé par l'homologue pair d'Artymis dans l'équipe, la brune avait aussitôt fait demi-tour sur son balais en hurlant qu'elle reviendrait pour leur faire la peau. Leur venue avait retardé l'entraînement. Il aurait dû finit à vingt heures, mais, non, au lieu de ça, il avait fini deux heures plus tard. Un entraînement sous la pluie, dans le noir pour « être plus réactif », selon les propos de Cornelius, leur capitaine. Super.

Le balais sur ses épaules, trempée jusqu'aux os, les cheveux roux qui lui collaient au visage comme une seconde peau, et une irrésistible envie de fermer les yeux pour s'assoupir dans un coin, sur le sol même. Artymis avait du mal à s'orienter dans le château en plein jour, mais alors de nuit, c'était chose perdue. Elle manqua de trébucher plusieurs fois, mais ajustait son pas toujours au dernier moment, de justesse, sur un mur. Artymis soupira longuement, elle voulait juste dormir.

Malgré son état de fatigue extrême, la rousse perçut un bruit derrière elle.

Elle se tourna avec lenteur, les muscles lourds mais ne distingua rien. Il faisait noir de toute manière, elle voyait à peine les endroits où elle posait ses pieds. La jeune fille leva un sourcil fatigué puis continua sa route en songeant au lit qui l'attendait.

Un portrait râla. Derrière elle. Derrière elle ? Le sang d'Artymis se glaça silencieusement. _Quelqu'un._ Le portrait venait de râler sur quelqu'un d'autre. Doucement, elle fit glisser sa baguette sur le bout de ses doigts, retrouvant une sensation agréable qu'elle avait connu pas plus tard que ce matin et compta silencieusement. Elle compta ses pas, jusqu'à dix.

Un, deux, trois.

Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent légèrement tandis que son esprit cherchait la formule adaptée pour se débarrasser de la personne qui la suivait, ou pour la mettre la dissuader. Elle resserra sa prise sur son balais et sur sa baguette.

Quatre, cinq...

« Avada Ked..

– Expelliarmus! »

Sa baguette, sans prévenir, s'échappa de ses mains pour venir dans celles de son ennemi qui venait de la désarmer avec aisance. « Dans le pire des cas, j'ai mon balais... » Songea-t-elle immédiatement en reculant doucement. Puis une autre pensée la frappa brutalement, la pétrifiant presque sur place. Avada Kedavra ? Avait-elle vraiment prononcé les premières syllabes du sort mortel ? Avada Kedavra ?

Elle réfléchit rapidement, espérant de tout cœur que ce ne soit pas un professeur qui l'ait surprit. Artymis avait lancé son sort trop rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement pour réfléchir. Son esprit ne semblait pas avoir fait le lien avec le sort. Elle avait réagi comme cette fois là. Elle avait commencé à prononcer le sort mortel, la jeune femme aux tâches de rousseur regarda le noir devant elle, priant pour que son sort se soit bien annulé lorsqu'elle avait été désarmer par l'ennemi.

« On se promène seule dans le château, et on lance des sortilèges impardonnables sur le préfet-en-chef de Serpentard, Wullberg ?

– Jedusor, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en serrant les dents à sa remarque. Un frisson froid traversa ses membres, pourquoi devait-elle tomber sur lui et pas sûr l'autre préfet ? Elle sera les dents silencieusement, et la poigne sur son balais se fit plus ferme. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Rien. J'assure ma ronde. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je suis en direction de mon dortoir.

– Ah, oui ? Son visage resta impassible à la réponse d'Artymis. Du côté des Serdaigle ? »

La mâchoire d'Artymis chuta légèrement, elle était du côté des Serdaigle ? Merde. Elle baissa les yeux en mordant sa langue silencieusement pour trouver une excuse potable, dire qu'elle s'était perdue n'était pas très glorieux, surtout pour une élève de sixième année. Et surtout, lui dire. Dire ça à un Serpentard, non.

Les arguments de défense de la jeune fille pâle étaient médiocres, il s'en amusa intérieurement. Le sort qu'elle avait lancé l'avait surpris et avait à la fois confirmé ses idées : elle avait déjà usé de magie noire. Le jeune homme attendit la réponse, elle réfléchissait aussi, comme lui. Des questions sur la jeune fille vis-à-vis de la magie noire pouvaient être posées, surtout après cette démonstration surprise. Personne ne lance ce sort, encore moins de cette manière.

« Aucune excuse, trancha alors Jedusor, avant d'ajouter d'un ton presque amusé. Et tu lances des sortilèges impardonnables.

– Non, c'est pas ce que..

– Personne ne lance ce genre de sortilège dans cette école, Wullberg. Suis-moi. Le bureau de Slughorn est par là.

– Jedusor, vraiment, c'est...

– Ah, oui ? Son visage resta impassible à la réponse d'Artymis. Du côté des Serdaigle ? »

La mâchoire d'Artymis chuta légèrement, elle était du côté des Serdaigle ? Merde. Elle baissa les yeux en mordant sa langue silencieusement pour trouver une excuse potable, dire qu'elle s'était perdue n'était pas très glorieux, surtout pour une élève de sixième année. Et surtout, _lui_ dire. Dire ça à un Serpentard, non.

Les arguments de défense de la jeune fille pâle étaient médiocres, il s'en amusa intérieurement. Le sort qu'elle avait lancé l'avait surpris, et avait à la fois confirmé ses idées : elle avait déjà usé de magie noire. Le jeune homme attendit la réponse, elle réfléchissait aussi, comme lui. Des questions sur la jeune fille vis-à-vis de la magie noire pouvaient être posées, surtout après cette démonstration surprise. Personne ne lance ce sort , encore moins de cette manière.

« Aucune excuse, trancha alors Jedusor, avant d'ajouter d'un ton presque amusé. Et tu lances des sortilèges impardonnables.

– Non, c'est pas ce que..

– Personne ne lance ce genre de sortilège dans cette école, Wullberg. Suis-moi. Le bureau de Slughorn est par là.

– Jedusor, vraiment, c'est...

– Avance. »

Le jeune homme pointa sa baguette sur la jeune femme devant lui tranquillement, elle n'avait plus sa baguette pour lancer de sorts. Si l'envie lui prenait de riposter à coup de balais, il n'allait pas avoir de mal à la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Artymis leva les yeux au ciel, puis avança silencieusement d'un pas lent. Il tenait la baguette d'Artymis dans les mains, l'observant minutieusement. Un éclat avait animé les yeux de rousse lorsqu'elle avait prononcé les premières syllabes du sort. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire attention, préférant la désarmer que de subir le sort.

La puissance de cette baguette n'avait pas de limite si Artymis était incapable de lancer ce genre de sortilège avec – mais la puissance ne vient pas de la baguette.

Elle promettait une puissance mauvaise et sombre à laquelle Jedusor s'avouait sans problème dépendant. Une magie noire très puissante qu'il voulait absolument acquérir avant la fin de ses études sorcières. Mais, cette baguette n'était pas sienne. Pouvait-elle choisir un nouveau sorcier ? Probablement, mais cela allait être complexe : il devait tuer Artymis. Un meurtre, un autre meurtre à Poudlard qui provoquerait sans doute la fermeture de l'école. Le meurtre de Myrtle Warren avait éveillé des soupçons immenses. Depuis, Jedusor prenait soin d'abattre son jeu de cartes avec lenteur sur la table s'assurant de chacune de ses options.

« Frappe à la porte, ordonna machinalement le préfet-en-chef lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau du maître des potions et directeur de Serpentard. »

Jedusor n'avait pas eu envie de faire le chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur Dippet, ou de Dumbledore en pleine nuit. Slughorn était plus facile à manipuler, quelques mots respectueux et agréables et c'était dans la poche. Cette manière s'appliquait aussi avec Dippet, mais malheureusement pas avec Dumbledore. Le sous-directeur était plus alerte.

La rousse aux mille tâches de rousseur pivota vers lui, les lèvres pincées et le regard alarmé, presque suppliant. Alors, c'était ça le courage de Gryffondor ? S'en était pathétique, vraiment. Un regard douloureux, une mine abattue. Un rictus moqueur et hautain traversa son visage l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'un masque impassible ne revienne aussitôt. Artymis sera les dents, il le vit à sa mâchoire soudainement contractée et elle toqua trois fois.

Le silence s'installa.

Une ou deux minutes passa dans le silence, puis une voix éraillée les invita à entrer.

Le maître des potions en toute beauté était devant eux, assit à son bureau, avec un air endormi et des petits yeux mécontents. Slughor portait une robe de chambre brune qui montrait qu'il venait d'être tiré du lit. Il dormait de toute évidence. Artymis avança, poussée par la baguette de Jedusor, posée entre ses deux omoplates. Il salua le professeur d'un mouvement de tête poli et, expliqua d'un ton clair. Artymis nota que son charisme jouait dans la situation.

« Professeur Slughorn. J'ai trouvé Mll. Wullberg hors de son dortoir il y a dix minutes avec sa baguette en main et son balais du côté des dortoirs de Serdaigle. Je me suis permis de vous l'amener, le bureau du directeur Dippet étant trop éloigné.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils, roula des yeux sur la jeune fille, droite comme un « i ». Elle poussa des cheveux roux collés à son visage d'un geste vif et attendit qu'il se décide à parler. La situation était mal engagée pour elle.

– Et bien, Mll. Wullberg, quelque chose à dire ?

– Je rentrais du terrain de Quidditch, professeur. Il se trouve qu'un groupe de Serpentard nous a retardé cette après-midi dans notre organisation.

– Un groupe de Serpentard ? Demanda-t-il, un sourcil haut et curieux. Il était le directeur de la maison Serpentard, Artymis chercha ses mots sous le regard de Slughorn et de Jedusor. Le jeune homme l'observait et l'écoutait. Être au centre de l'attention en ce moment même était loin d'être agréable.

– Oui, un groupe de Serpentard a décalé notre programme d'entraînement. Nous avons fini l'entraînement vers vingt-deux heures monsieur.

– Cela fait donc une heure que vous devriez être dans votre dortoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Artymis sera les poings sur son balais. Merde. Elle approuva silencieusement, n'ayant plus d'argument valable pour expliquer le temps qu'elle avait mis à trouver son dortoir. Sa langue était coincée entre ses dents, attendant que le préfet-en-chef la dénonce pour sa tentative de meurtre. Mais il n'y fit rien.

– J'ai cru comprendre que c'était votre anniversaire hier, n'est-ce pas Mll. Wullberg ? Il reçut un hochement de tête de la concernée. Et bien, au lieu d'obtenir trois semaines de retenues pour votre comportement inexplicable, vous n'en obtiendrez que deux. Je me permet de vous donner votre sanction et j'espère que le professeur Dumbledore approuvera celle-ci. Je préviendrais le concierge que vous passerez vos prochaines soirées avec lui, ce pauvre homme a besoin d'aide en ce moment.

– Monsieur, je..

– Vous pouvez disposer, il se leva, avant de s'adresser à Jedusor d'un ton plus amical. Vous avez bien fait, Tom, j'espère que vos devoirs nocturnes de préfet-en-chef ne vous empêche en rien de travailler comme vous l'avez toujours fait. C'est excellent.

– Merci à vous professeur, salua-t-il poliment. »

Il jeta un regard sur Artymis, puis sur la porte pour lui montrer la direction. Dans le silence ils prirent et presque aussitôt. Tâche-de-Rousseur, lui lança un regard lourd. Non, il ne l'avait pas dénoncé pour sa tentative de meurtre, mais pourquoi ?

« Dégage dans son dortoir, Wullberg, siffla Jedusor d'un ton menaçant et froid lorsqu'ils furent éloignés du bureau du professeur. Elle ne se fit pas dire, et quitta le planta là sans un regard suspicieux. Elle ramassa son balais sous son bras. Artymis ne pensait qu'à une seule chose en ce moment : son lit. »

Mais lorsqu'elle grimpa les escaliers de sa salle commune, elle se raidit et s'arrêta. Sa baguette. Elle l'avait laissé à Jedusor. La rousse au sang-pur songea à faire demi-tour, mais ne le fit pas. Si elle était prise par le Serpentard à nouveau, elle pouvait être sûr, que là, il n'hésiterait pas à démentir ses propos facilement et à avouer qu'elle avait « essayé » de lancer un sort impardonnable. Elle continua donc son chemin, vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber mollement sans réveiller les gryffondors qui dormaient.

Elle verrait plus tard pour sa baguette. Jedusor, aussi intelligent qu'il soit, ne pouvait pas faire le lien _._ Aucun lien ne pouvait être fait, il ne la connaissait pas.

 _Personne d'ailleurs._

* * *

 _Bonsoir à nouveau, comment allez-vous en cette deuxième semaine de vacances ? Vous profitez j'espère. J'ai pris de l'avance sur les chapitres (_ _– je termine le cinquième cette nuit et ils sont assez gros) en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent !_ _ _Merci à Vlad (j'espère que les personnes te plaisent, même si c'est encore un peu tôt pour le dire) et à Claire-de-Plume._ Dîtes-moi si ce chapitre vous à parut intéressant, bien ou pas du tout. Au prochain chapitre petits et grands lecteurs !  
_


End file.
